Pride and Prejudice
by Tomoyo Hiragizawa
Summary: This story is based on Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice
1. Chapter 1

Pride and Prejudice

Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimers: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin blah, blah. So please don't sue

**********************

Chapter 1

" My dear husband." Mrs. Kamiya said to her husband one day. "Have you heard that the huge piece of land has been bought at last?" Mr. Kamiya shook his head. "But it has been bought by a really rich young man just bought it last week." She said.

"What is his name?"

"Himura Kenshin."

"Is he married or single?"

"Oh single, anata! A very rich young man who's single. What a good thing for our girls!

"What do you mean?"

"Oh anata. I'm thinking of marrying him to one of our girls."

Mr. Kamiya sighed. "Well when he moves. You can visit him with our daughters"

"Well then we will go. But will you come with us."

"No. I'm too busy."

" But which of our daughters you'll think will suit him."

"I think trying Misao will be good."

Mrs. Kamiya laughed. "Misao isn't as half good as the others. She's the most tomboyish of them all. She isn't as beautiful as Kaoru or as smart as Omasu or as charming as Okon. Do you still want to try her?" Mr. Kamiya frowned. "I can't believe you will treat our daughters that way! I'm sure that one day Misao will be able to find a good husband."

"Well I'm sure Misao will be able to find a good husband. But not this time. But since you insist I shall also try Misao." After that Mrs. Kamiya walked out of the room.

Mr. Kamiya was the master of Kamiya Kashin Ryu style. Because he had a lot of students. He was able to become rich. Mrs. Kamiya was only a housewife. Right now she always hope that one rich man would fall in love with one one of her daughters. So when they won't be able to work anymore, they could always have their daughters take care of them.

********************

Mrs. Kamiya sent a message to Kenshin wanting inviting him to her house. Kenshin accepted the invitation. He met Mr. Kamiya who brought him to a room and had a small chat with him there. In the end Kenshin said that he wanted to invite Mr. Kamiya to a party in his house next week. After that Kenshin left. He wasn't able to see Mr. Kamiya's daughters who were training. Mrs. Kamiya rejoiced. "Oh anata. I just hope that Mr. Himura will fall in love with one of our daughters."

**********************

Author's Notes:

The story was terrible wasn't it.Anyway if you don't like it please don't flame me. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Pride and Prejudice

Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimers: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin blah, blah, blah. So please don't sue me.

****************

Chapter 2

Soon it was the night of the ball. Kenshin was there with his best friend Shinomori Aoshi. A handsome, tall man with ice blue eyes. He attracted more attention than Kenshin. Women at the party thought he was richer and much more handsome then Kenshin even though he never danced with any woman and stayed only in one corner. Well every woman expect Misao. Even though Mrs. Kamiya tried forcing her to go and dance with him. Misao refused. For Misao he was proud, high, conceited and had no manners. Mrs. Kamiya was very disappointed in her behavior since Misao's sisters where all dancing. Kaoru was dancing with Kenshin to Mrs. Kamiya's delight while Okon and Omasu where both talking to Kenshin's brother's father-in-law Seijiro Hiko.

Aoshi was standing in a part of the room when Kenshin walked over to him. Fortunately for Misao she was near enough to hear what they're conversation was about.

"Come on Aoshi" Kenshin said. "You should dance. I don't like seeing you just standing there in the corner."

"No thank you. There is not a single woman in this room that I would like to dance with."

"Oh come on. There are so many beautiful women here."

"You are only dancing with one woman in this room." Aoshi said looking at Kaoru.

"Oh it doesn't matter. But one of her beautiful sisters is sitting here. She's there sitting near us. I'll ask Kaoru-san to introduce her to you."

"You mean her?" Aoshi asked turning around and saw Misao. "She may be pretty but she isn't my type. Now would you please leave me alone for awhile" Kenshin sighed and returned back to Kaoru. Misao then thought of the idea of Aoshi wanting to dance with her. She laughed and thought about how ridiculous it would be if Aoshi wanted to dance with her.

*********************

The evening soon was over. Soon they were all home and Mrs. Kamiya told her husband (Who was too busy to go to the party.) about that night. "Oh anata! We had a great time tonight. I wish you were there. Kaoru was the only woman Himura danced with twice tonight. He also danced with Misao, Okon, Omasu ,Megumi-san…."

" He danced to that many women!" Mr. Kamiya interrupted. "I think he's too friendly and naïve. I wonder if he even ate. If I danced like that. I would have sprained my ankle. But how was Misao that night?" he asked. "Misao did well. She danced only with Himura. I wanted her to dance with Himura's friend. Mr. Shinomori. But she refused. She said that he may be handsome and rich. But is high and conceited. I agree with her a little bit. He never danced with even one woman that night. But if only Misao had agreed to dance with him."

********************

Meanwhile Kaoru was telling Misao about Kenshin and how she admired him.

"He is so handsome and smart. He has good swordsmanship too and I love his manners!" "Well he is handsome." Misao replied "Oh Misao-chan. I was so flattered when he asked me to dance again. I was so surprised." Misao sighed. "I like him but he's too friendly, dancing with a lot of women that night. But he's better than Shinomori. Shinomori may be much more handsome and richer. But he is so conceited." She said. "But he still is Kenshin's friend. Maybe he isn't that bad." Kaoru said. "Well you can like him if you want. But I still won't like him."

*********************

Author's Notes:

The chapter was really short. But I'm having a bit of a hard time writing this because the book is in Old English and is hard for met to understand. Anyway please no flames. ^_^


	3. Chapter3

Pride and Prejudice

Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimers: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters here blah, blah, blah.So please don't sue me.

Author's Notes:

If you don't like the story. Please don't flame me. ^_^

*******************

Chapter 3

The next day their rich neighbour Okina held a party. This time Kenshin didn't bring only Aoshi. But also his two visiting sisters. 

Everyone at the party where dancing. Except Misao (Who wasn't in a good mood for dancing.) and Aoshi who never liked to danced.

Okina had noticed their behaviour and went over to Aoshi.

"Why Aoshi? Why don't you dance? They're so many beautiful women tonight."

"I'm in no mood to dance tonight."

"Oh Aoshi! Don't be shy. I know that you're a good dancer. Come dance! You shouldn't waste all the dancing lessons you had."

Aoshi didn't reply.

Okina shooked hid head and pulled Aoshi's arm and led him across the room to where Misao was sitting. "There Aoshi. The Kamiya's youngest daughter. Such a beauty isn't she? She never danced with anyone the whole night! This a good chance for you."

Aoshi and Okina reached Misao. "Oh Miao-chan! I've noticed that you haven't been dancing with anyone all night! Here Aoshi. Dance with her at least once. Both of you should dance!" He took Misao's hand and placed it at Aoshi's hand. Misao blushed and withdrew her hand.

"I'm so sorry sir. I don't think I would like to dance with anyone tonight. I wouldn't like to dance with someone who was forced by someone else to dance with me." She said.

Aoshi not liking to be rejected by someone then asked her to dance.

"Misao-san. I was never forced by Okina-san to dance with you."

"Oh stop being polite! Just go dance with some other girl!" Misao walked off. But Aoshi stopped her and held held arm.

"I'm sorry Misao-san for my rudeness. I now would like to have the honour to dance with you."

Okina smiled and had them held hands again. So the two started dancing. While they were dancing they noticed Kaoru staying a lot with Kenshin and never left him"

"Looks like your sister has fallen for my friend."

"Well so what? Why do you care?"

"I'm just wondering. Does your sister really like Kenshin?"

Misao stopped dancing and snatched her hand from him. "Are you saying that my sister only likes Kenshin-san for his money?" she said angrily.

"Misao-san I was only asking."

"Well you sound suspicious."

"Misao-san….."

"Never mind! I'm going home!" Misao walked away and headed towards to where her mother was.

Aoshi watched Misao as she argued with her mother. Misao was right. He was suspicious of her sister. He knew the Kamiyas never had sons. Because of that none of them will be able to inherit the money. So Mrs. Kamiya wanted to make sure that all of her daughters are happily married. So Kaoru may be only like Kenshin for his money and not only that. If Kenshin marries into that kind of family.Mrs. Kamiya the gossip, and Okon and Omasu Kaoru"s older sisters who spent most of their time flirting with policemen. Kaoru was may be well-mannered, but her family! He couldn't let Kenshin fall in love with her! He must do something. 

*********************

Author's Notes:

A very short chapter. I'm not really used to writing really long ones. But I'll try to write longer ones soon. I'm also having a big problem since I lost my book and I'm still trying to find it right now. But right now I was able to borrow the book from the library. But the problem is that it's a very shortened version of Pride and Prejudice. By the way I didn't give the sisters name, cause I wasn't able to think of the other Bingley sister. So can you give me a suggestion. Can you also give suggestions who can be Mr. Wickham, Lady Catherine, Lady Catherine's daughter and the Gardiners. Please I'll give credit. ^_^


End file.
